The Man, The Lover and The 'Omega'
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: When Samoa Joe returned to TNA he didn't come back alone he brought Damon 'Omega' Blake with him and they will take TNA by storm but as they are asserting dominance Damon starts having feelings for a former diva search winner will she stop them or help?
1. Chapter 1

The date was April 19th the day after lockdown, Flair's team had just laid out Jarrett and Abyss and Rob Terry had made the save to help them, Bischoff had made a main event team Flair, against team Hogan with Rob Terry and a mystery man replacing RVD and Jeff Hardy would be facing each other and then the winner facing AJ Styles later in the night.

The mystery man was Samoa Joe, Joe had gone down to the ring with the fans chanting their favourite Joe chant, 'Joe's gonna kill you.' And he did beer money, Desmond Wolfe and Sting didn't stand a chance against the Samoan submission machine. However Joe hadn't come back alone, he had managed to bring a friend from the independent circuit to TNA with him.

Nuufoloa Joel Seanoa or his ring name Samoa Joe was a different breed of animal. He was a thoroughbred athlete descending from the same Samoan family as wrestlers such as the wild Samoans Afa and Sika, the Rock, Yokozuna, Rosey, Umaga, and the Tonga kid to name but a few. Sure Joe was only a half cousin relation to the family but he was family.

Damon 'Omega' Blake had been on the independent circuit since 2004, even having a match with Samoa Joe before Joe went to TNA in 2005, the two individuals had gotten on extremely well, Joe had been raw power and anger, Damon was a lot more balanced and he planned out his attacks before he completed them, Taz had trained both young men, Joe in how to be even more aggressive and new choke holds, where as he helped Damon perfect the omega bomb which was where Damon placed his opponent on his shoulders like a torture rack and span him out into a power bomb position and drove him down to the mat.

Damon and Joe where a good mix of each other with Joe being 6'2 and 280 pounds but being able to moved around the ring, Damon was 6'10 and around 340 pounds and wasn't as quick to move around the ring as guys such as Daniels and AJ Styles but Damon had the ability to hit a frog splash and a moonsault from time to time.

"You looked good out there man," Damon said when Joe joined him in their joint locker room.

"Thanks man," Joe said "so what are you doing to night I mean it isn't like you have been in the ring?"

"I have a segment with Wolfe soon," Damon said "Christy Hemme asks him what he thinks about you turning up and I save her from him because he flips out."

"Oh," Joe said, "that's cool , first time on TV for TNA and you don't even have a match."

"Yeah but instead of getting hot and sweaty I get to stand next to Christy Hemme." Damon teased "see you later man."

**On screen**

"So Desmond Wolfe," Christy Hemme said "how do you feel about Samoa Joe's return?"

"How do I feel about that fat idiot coming back?" Desmond said "you know what? I don't care that Joe is back it is just annoying that Joe comes back to help team Hogan after all I am a superior athlete to Samoa Joe and there is no way that I am going to be put back down the roster because of Samoa Joe." Wolfe then got in Christy' face and Christy backed up which caused Desmond to smirk at her

"Is there a problem here?" Damon said coming onto the TV screen "miss Hemme, Wolfe boy,"

Desmond seemed to back up at the sight of Damon as they had crossed paths in other organisations before with Wolfe beating Joe for the ring of honour title but he himself had lost it to Damon himself twice.

"No I am done." Wolfe said and walked off.

"Thanks." Christy said "now seen as how he walked off mid interview would you like to be my interviewee?"

"Sure," Damon said "My name is Damon 'the omega' Blake tag team partner to the Samoan submission machine who is going to tear through TNA, what Joe did tonight is nothing compared to what Joe can do and I know that from firsthand experience of the man in the ring, he is deadly when he wants to be."

"You have seen Joe whilst he has been gone?" Christy asked

"Yeah I was the one who helped Joe get back into a position where he could wrestle." Damon said "I don't know where Joe was because I didn't ask to be honest and he didn't want to tell me and I wasn't going to make him tell me where he was, however he trained hard and he back in the ring and being destructive, Wolfe on the other hand is going to have to watch himself because if he keeps pissing people like Joe off he won't last long because Joe will choke him out."

Then the camera left the backstage area.

"That was an amazing first promo." Christy said with a smile on her face "I knew you would be good the fact that you are coming in with Joe but I didn't realise that you would be that good,"

"Thanks," Damon said with a smirk "I get to be involved in the main event two, me and Joe run off Wolfe and Beer money so that RVD can pin AJ which is a good time for me to be able to hit the Omega Bomb."

**Main Event**

The referee was out cold as AJ had caught him with a stray boot before AJ had gone for a spring board forearm on RVD but Rob caught him and powered him down to the mat with a power bomb however that was when Beer Money and Desmond Wolfe came down to ring side.

"Here comes team Flair," Mike Tenay said

"Well obviously things aren't going to plan." Taz said "so team flair have come out to give AJ a better chance of retaining."

Then Beer money hit RVD with the DWI but then Samoa Joe' theme song played through and Joe and Damon ran down to ringside. Damon clotheslined Wolfe over the top rope and Joe hit Roode with a muscle buster, then Damon hit storm with an Omega bomb and then Joe and Omega hit AJ with a former move of AJ and Tomko's the tornadoplex before putting RVD on top of AJ.

"1,2 3" Taz said "we have a new TNA world champion."

"But what an impact Joe and Damon have made." Mike Tenay said "evening the odds for RVD and taking out AJ Styles with that combination manoeuvre there was nothing anyone could do about it and AJ has just lost the TNA world title."

"Well Mike team flair wanted to screw Rob out of his shot," Taz said "and it looks like it just backfired on them doesn't it?"

"That it does Taz," Mike said

Then Damon turned Rob around and he and Joe hit the new world champion with a tornadoplex as well.

"What the hell was that Taz?" Mike said

"That was a statement being made right there partner" Taz said "those two very dangerous men just made a statement, the only people they trust is each other and they will take out anyone that they need to."


	2. Chapter 2

"That was awesome," Damon said when they got backstage "we were so over it was impossible, hell we just left the world champ and former champ laying in the middle of the ring and no one said a damn word against us,"

"Well we sent a message," Joe said simply "it wasn't cause it was Rob it was because he was the champion and Rob would do the same thing if we were in his position."

"Joe, Damon." Christy Hemme said walking towards them "do you have time for an interview for ?"

"Sure," Joe said with a smile. It was a rare occurrence that Samoa Joe had given an interview but Christy was glad of the opportunity after all she hadn't got much ring time and had been doing more as an interviewer than anything else and even though she had enjoyed interviewing she had wanted to get back into the ring so if this helped her get noticed she would do it.

"What do you need to know Christy?" Damon asked her.

"Why did you help Rob Van Dam win the TNA world title?" Christy asked "and then attack him?"

"Quite simply Christy we were doing the right thing," Joe said "all of team Flair other than Sting came out to help AJ and well that didn't sit to good with me and Damon you see, AJ won the world title with honour and pride every title defence since slick Rick has turned up AJ has slipped out the back door to win, we decided that it was about time someone turned the tables on AJ, it just so happened it meant we were helping Rob,"

"Not that we don't like Rob," Damon interjected "we are all athletes but we would have helped anyone to take away AJ's title, as for why we attacked Rob, quite simply we wanted to send a message it just so happened Rob was that message, that no one was safe from the Samoan submission machine and the omega,"

"Thanks' guys," Christy said "so what is your next intention in TNA?"

"You know we haven't really thought about it," Damon said "we could go after Matt Morgan after all he is holding those world tag team titles all on his own, we wouldn't be very nice guys if we didn't believe him of the burden of holding the titles on his own."

"Or we could target AJ Styles," Joe said "after all AJ was the only person that could benefit with me being gone, Kurt and Anderson fought each other at lockdown and all the other former world champions had matches if I had been here I would have made AJ tap out or pass out, simply AJ we don't like how you do business and we are going to do something about it."

"Or Mr TNA, RVD" Damon said "we may have helped you tonight so that you can win the world title but don't think that we will have your back at the whole time but that doesn't mean that you have to watch out for us to attack you the whole time basically, we are going to come for your title, you don't know when, you don't know where but we are coming for you and you will either tap or snap."

When they interview finished the two athletes left for their locker room and where surprised to see team 3D waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Mark Lomonaco (Brother Ray) said "we just wanted to tell you guys we were impressed with how well you nailed the tornadoplex but we were just wondering if you wanted we could help you create a new tag finisher if you want, after all we have a few we have used as well as the normal 3D."

"What's wrong with the tornadoplex?" Damon asked

"Nothing," Mark said "but it has been used a lot, if you have something original it gives you something that is different to everyone else's."

"What about like a big boot and electric chair," Joe said "I could put them on my shoulders and you come off of the top, we could only hit that on the smaller guys like AJ though I am not sure about the bigger guys."

"What about a double submission?" Devon said "you have both used submissions in your career like a single leg Boston crab and a crossface,"

"Joe's choke and a heel hook," Damon added and they turned and looked at him and nodded, both submissions where painful and therefore it would be believable that it would be harder to get away from either hold as the heel hook prevents you from getting out of the way from the hold as it limits your foot movement.

"So are you guys coming to the bar in the hotel with the rest of us?" Mark asked "some of the guys want to go and celebrate the paper view because we knew that we had impact tonight."

"I dunno," Joe said "first night back I was thinking of having a quiet one."

"Come on man," Damon said "how many impacts like that will we get to make as a team, for me come on celebrate with us."

"You just wanna see if Christy is going," Joe teased his friend "don't think I didn't see that you were around her today,"

"Shut up Joe," Damon said

"You like Christy?" Mark said with a smile

"No," Damon said shaking his head "she is just a nice girl, she has gone out of her way to make sure I know where everything is around here, she is just nice,"

Mark simply shook his head and he and Devon left the room.

"So what do you think about the double submission?" Joe asked

"Well Benoit and Jericho did it in the WWF." Damon said "with the walls and the crossface and that worked plus the choke and a heel hook will work well together so it is up to you man."

**Impact**

The storyline had been decided that Damon and Joe wouldn't have too many matches in the first few weeks back they would be more attacking people and doing damage more than anyone else.

The next target had been Doug Williams and Brian Kendrick after their match with Ink Inc.

"Samoa Joe," Taz said as Joe walked towards the ring after he had clotheslined Williams and drug Kendrick back to the ring and hit him with the muscle buster in the centre of the ring.

"Here comes Williams," Mike Tenay said but as Williams went to get into the ring Damon jumped the guard rail and was behind him and therefore Williams had no idea. Williams slapped Joe who pushed him back and Damon put Williams on his shoulders in the torture rack position.

"Damon is racking the former X division champion." Taz said "that is a painful submission trust me I know." Then Damon stopped the torture rack and hit him with the omega bomb.

"Joe and Damon continue their reign of terror like assaults," Mike Tenay said "who knows who will be next?"

Then both men indicated that they wanted the title however they didn't say which title they wanted.

A/N:

Which title do you want Joe or Omega to target first or should their friendship with Christy develop first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Two nights two attacks," Damon said crossing it off like a list.

"Yeah," Joe said and then they saw Eric Bischoff waiting on them,

"Can we help you Eric?" Joe asked "because your in the way to our dressing room,"

"I want to reward you for your actions over the past two weeks," Eric said "Joe next week you will fight Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles in a triple threat no disqualification match in a number one contender's match for the world heavyweight title, Damon you will fight in a triple threat match with the x division champion Kaz and the global champion Rob Terry the one you pin or make submit you will face at sacrifice, if you don't win simply you don't get the title shot,"

"Thanks," Omega said

"Er one thing that worries me about you guys," Eric said "I have seen two guys come in together before and do what you two have done and I ended up being power bombed off of a stage before my top guy swerved me am I going to have to worry about you two doing the same thing to me?"

"We aren't going to pull an outsiders on you Eric," Damon said "you can trust us, after all we are on your side in this war you and Hulk are waging on Flair let us assure you of that, whether or not however we are going to play well with others in TNA that remains to be seen, you have some great talent here genuine talent that impresses us both, but if they get in our way, their bright future won't happen because me and Joe would have took them out."

**End of segment**

"You my friend," Eric said patting Damon on the arm "are talent, you have ring awareness and you can give me chills when you are on the mic or just cutting a promo, it's a shame you were too young for WCW we could have used a storyline like yours,"

"Thanks," Damon said

"And Joe you where as solid as always," Eric said "I like this idea of Joe you being more secluded and Damon being the mouthpiece for you guys a lot of good tag teams had a system like that, the APA for example Ron Simmons and John Layfield, Bradshaw did the talking but Ron was just as strong as him, would you be willing to try something like that?"

"I don't want to take Joe's TV time to talk," Damon said "what if when Joe is alone he doesn't talk at all and when I am with him I do the talking, you had Goldberg not talk for months and that worked it could potentially work now."

"Let me talk it over with Hulk," a grinning Eric said "if you two could be any better together we would have too many tag teams to beat Matt Morgan for the gold we already have 3 that could potentially do it we just haven't picked one yet, we are going to talk to Jesse and Shannon Moore now,"

"Hey Eric," Kevin Nash said walking past him with Scott Hall and Eric Young, there was no longer a camera back in the area of the building they were in so therefore they could stand and talk candidly.

"Kev, Scott," Joe said and was obvious that Joe was still slightly bitter that Scott had walked out on the match with Joe and Kevin against the Angle Alliance over a year before.

"Aren't you two idiots going to let this go?" Kevin said "sure Scott no showed, and sure Joe was pissed off about and said some stuff but we all work together now, a new start for everyone, hell the fact that Scott has been given a new chance shows he has changed Joe and the fact that I put my neck out for him and Shawn shows I trust them now do you trust me enough to trust them?"

It appeared that Joe seemed to be considering what Kevin had said after all Kevin and Joe had been travelling together when they had the whole student and mentor storyline in 2008 and the two men had trusted each other, the relationship had been strained in the first few months but after a while they had learnt to adapt.

"Sure Kev," Joe said and extended a hand to Scott "we good,"

"If we are good we don't shake hands," Scott said with a grin and extended his hand in the old Wolfpac signature (more commonly used by Nash and HBK in WWF). This caused Kevin to laugh as he knew that his two guys were good, his best friend and one of the young guys he had not only helped but he had major respect for.

"So," Kevin said "you two are running an outsiders like gig right now, if you ever need any backup, let us know,"

"Are you turning face?" Damon said "cause I just got here it would be the quickest heel turn in history,"

"Tyson at Mania 14," Scott said and they laughed the whole Mike Tyson /stone cold storyline would either be famous or infamous no one was really sure how it would be viewed.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Kevin asked them

"I get a stare down with Rob Terry later." Damon said "he beats Orlando Jordan or something and I come up on the ramp and signal I want the title."

"What about you?" Joe asked

"We have to beat down Eric that is it," Scott said

"Any word from Waltman?" Joe asked

"No," Kevin said "he will turn up though he has been through some personal stuff recently like you both know he is in and out of rehab, he just no showed the event."

**In the ring**

"That was a big win for Rob Terry," Taz said and then Damon walked out onto the ramp,

"Here we go Taz" Mike Tenay said " the freak and the omega this is something that I would be interested to see because they are both big strong guys,"

"Well they wrestle next week," Taz said "with Kaz whoever wins gets to fight the champion they beat at Sacrifice and if Damon loses he doesn't get a title shot.

Then Damon walked down to the ring but as he stepped in Rob Terry rolled out of the ring leaving Orlando Jordan in the ring with Damon who picked him up and hit him with the omega bomb before locking him in the torture rack.

"This is sending a message to Rob and Kaz," Taz said "he is proving he can break a guy in half and powebomb him through the mat, I cannot wait for next week,"


	4. Chapter 4

The decision had been made that this match with Damon, Kaz and Rob Terry could be used to increase the feud that they had with team Flair and more specifically Beer Money in the fact that Damon and Joe had gotten involved in the beat down of RVD and helped him win the title and Beer Money would want to give AJ his title back.

"Are you nervous?" Joe asked Damon "your first match in TNA and it is a match like this?"

"We have all our spots sorted," Damon said "I know what I am doing I know where Kaz is coming from and I know where Rob is coming from neither are really known for botches after all I am just worried about my attempted finish."

"Don't worry," Joe said patting his partner on the arm "you will be fine after all you are the omega man,"

Damon smirked and pulled his T shirt over head which had written on it who can stop the omega man?

"So did you go for a drink with the guys last week?" Joe asked

"Nah I stayed away," Damon said "I bumped into Taz in the hotel lobby with the motor city machine guns and I ended up talking and drinking with them and Taz agreed on the double submission idea but he said a single leg Boston crab by me and that cross arm breaker you put on Homocide,"

"Ok," Joe said "now go get them,"

Damon turned and left with a smirk on his face.

**Impact**

Damon walked down to the ring to Brock Lesnar's old WWE entrance and looked down the ramp at Kaz and Rob Terry and smirked, oozing confidence like he had done in the past three weeks and walked down towards the ring.

"Making his way to the ring from Atlanta Georgia," the ring announcer said "at 335 pounds Damon 'The Omega' Blake,"

Damon then climbed over the top rope and simply waited for the bell to ring, when it did so as he expected Kaz and Rob Terry rushed him neither wanting to put their titles on the line against the big man at sacrifice. As Kaz reached him Damon threw him over the top rope and threw Terry into the corner before hitting him with a big splash and carrying him out into the centre of the ring in a side walk slam position and planted him and covered him for a two count but Kaz got in to break it up before three.

Then he threw Kaz off of the ropes who nailed Damon with a dropkick and then Rob nailed him with a clothesline over the top rope, then Kaz ran and bounced off the ropes and flipped over the ropes at Damon who caught him and planted him ribs first on the guard rail and then rolled into the ring and hit a running clothesline on Terry, then he bounced off the ropes and hit a running backsplash on Rob and covered but only got a 2 count. Then Damon ran and bounced off the ropes before hitting a swanton over the top rope and hitting Kaz and taking him down.

Then the fans started shouting holy shit.

"I have to admit that was awesome," Taz said "I know that young man very well and I knew he would do big things in TNA but for a near 7 foot man to move with the ease I am seeing him move has blown me out of the water he was normally a ground and pound guy but I guess he is at ease going up top now too,"

Then he rolled into the ring and placed Rob on the top rope and put him in the muscle buster position and dropped down to hit the Mexican stretch buster. However before he could get a three count Kaz broke it up .then he placed Kaz on the top rope and began torture racking Rob Terry before walking over to the corner and picking up Kaz and putting on a double torture rack.

"What will happen if they both tap?" Taz asked

"A triple threat match I would guess," Mike Tenay said.

Then Beer money came running down to ring side and as Roode had the referee distracted Storm spit beer in Damon's eyes.

"He's blinded," Mike Tenay said "if he can't see he can't keep racking them,"

"True," Taz said "but that should be a DQ Beer money aren't in the match."

As Damon couldn't see he let both Kaz and Rob Terry out of the rack. Rob Terry landed on his feet and grabbed Damon around the throat.

"Freakbuster," Taz said "Terry on top 1,2,3 beer Money just screwed Damon out of a title shot,"

Then Beer Money got in the ring to attack Damon however Rob Terry stepped in the way and shook his head.

"That's different," Taz said as Rob then turned and helped Damon to his feet.

"I think it was Rob was glad of the save but at the end of the day they are both allied with Hulk Hogan and he doesn't want to see Damon be picked off by team Flair. However as Rob's back was turned Beer Money and Kaz attacked them both as Kaz was upset that Rob had won the match and not him.

"This looks bad for Terry and Damon right now," Mike Tenay said and then Joe's music hit.

"Then again Mike," a chuckling Taz said "it might be bad for Beer Money." Then when Joe entered the ring beer money split and Rob Terry hit a freakbuster on Kaz,"

"Yeah Beer Money bail and Kaz gets taken out by big Rob" Mike said "that seems about right in beer money's mind."

Then Damon and Joe locked Kaz in the cross arm breaker and single leg Boston crab.

"Uh oh," Taz said "someone has to get Kaz out of there because they will snap him in half and don't think they will not do it I know those two men very well."

Then Rob Terry tried to pull Damon off and Damon let go and then racked Rob Terry.

"This has broken down into a painful lesson to the champions," Taz said "Joe and Damon cannot be taken out or taken lightly Flair and they just made the x division champion and global champion tap out imagine what they could do to AJ Styles later tonight it is Hardy, Styles and Joe in a no DQ match which means that Damon could go and lock AJ in the rack and Joe could make Jeff tap to the rear naked choke."

Backstage Damon was praised highly for fighting two top talents and being able to sell the freakbuster well by management but he was also upset that he didn't get the title shot he wanted but almost as much he wanted Beer Money.

**Later that night**

"AJ is going to tap to the choke," Taz said and then the lights went off

"Sting?" Mike Tenay said when the lights came back on Joe was out and on his back and AJ was covering him.

"Teem Flair looking out for AJ in the form of the Stinger," Taz said and then Damon ran to the ring with a steel chair and blasted Sting in the head and then AJ in the back forgetting about Jeff Hardy who hit a swanton on Joe then AJ threw Jeff over the top rope and covered Joe.

"1,2,3" Taz said "AJ Styles will fight RVD at sacrifice,"

Then Joe looked up and saw his own tag partner in the ring with a steel chair and simply shook his head.

A/N:

What does this mean for Damon and Joe as both lost their sacrifice chances? Who will be next on their hit list?


End file.
